


Dinner

by HolmesianDeduction (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Gen, MI5 - Freeform, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occasionally Anthea finds herself looking out for her employer's interests.  These interests usually involve Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

             There was potential folly in the very thought, she was well aware of that, but Anthea occasionally wondered just how far her cover would require her to go in the name of keeping an eye on her employer’s younger brother.  As if to punctuate the thought, she glanced across at the detective, who by all appearances was lost in thought, his fingers carefully tented.

             ”If you don’t eat, it looks like we’re having a spat.”

             ”You haven’t touched your food either.”

             The pointed remark almost brought a wry smile to her lips.  There was something amusing about the realisation that bystanders might glance at a MI5 agent and a detective who had no fewer than three illegal stimulants coursing through his veins and see nothing more than a couple who had just had a bit of a row.

             ”Why do we keep going out to dinner if it’s only going to end the same way?  One of these days they’re going to expect me to kiss you.”

             The bored tone in which the words were spoken was classic Sherlock, but the words themselves made Anthea raise an eyebrow and the two stared at each other for several moments before settling back into their usual silence.

             She could, Anthea decided, get used to dealing with this.


End file.
